The cake case
by Akolyte of Dark Arts
Summary: I hope the title speaks for itself. If not then it's a story about a missing cake, but not about an ordinary one. This one belongs to non other than Erza Scarlet.


**This was supposed to be a part of collection of one-shots, but finally I decided to drop the idea. I only made some minor changes to the story, nothing big. If you read it when it was a part of the "Magic eye" collection you don't have to again. To those who wanted to see another story out of this I apologize. And to those who haven't read it I hope you will enjoy it. dipspite my strange and wicked humour. **

* * *

A ferocious roar could be heard at Fairy Hills. It sounded like some kind of rabid animal, a predator. Everyone came to the source of those vicious sounds. It came to the surprise for all that the origin of them is the room of Titania. The girls were trying to decide which of them will check on Erza. " Go on open the door, Levy!" The girls encouraged the bookworm. "Why me.

The one living here briefly should go, Wendy or Juvia." The young dragon slayer hid behind Juvia after that statement. "She what you did you! She's terrified now!" Bisca lashed out at Levy.

"I'm sorry." Apologized the bluenette. The commotion between the residents was still going on,

when in a drunken state approached them Cana Alberona. What's going on?" Asked the wasted mage. "Some scary noises are coming from Erza's room and since you are the eldest why don;t you check it out!" Replied Juvia. " No way, I'm not that drunk and who are you calling old!" Yelled the drunk brunette. "Easy now, she only meant the longest in the guild." Bisca tried to calm her down. " Your right and by way I'm much younger then Evergreen." Said Cana. Then standing behind her was emitting a dark sinister aura Evergreen. " So you think I'm an old hag."

And so the quarrel went on when suddenly the door slammed opened. Everybody backed away

and started cowering at the sight of the raging beast. "Where is my special shortcake?" Erza spoke in a threatening , but also emotionless voice. "What do you mean?" Asked Levy with fear in her eyes. "Someone has stolen and probably eaten one in a kind shortcake from my room. Now I'm going to find the culprit and punish him severely. It's a good thing I bought this investigator armor." And she reequipped to a pair of black suit trousers with suspenders, a white shirt, a beige trench coat and a fedora in the same color. "It's all interesting, but if it wasn't soaked in alcohol you have no reason to suspect me. I'm going back to my room." Blurted out Cana before returning to her bedroom. "But just what special was about that cake." Asked Bisca. "It was a gift I got on my latest mission. It was made by one of the best bakers in all Fiore. It's rumored that non of his cakes has an identical flavor." Her face was blissful when she was talking about it. "But it's gone now!'

Her expression changed instantly to blazing rage. "Easy now, Erza." Levy tried to calm her down.

"Your right. I should move on to the interrogations. So lets start with you." Scarlet detective announced. "What!" That's all the poor bluenette could say before being dragged by Erza.

The bookworm ended up in a dark room sitting on a chair behind a table and the only source of light was a small desk lamp. On the opposite side of the was Erza starring at her with an unsettling look. "Where were you the last couple of hours?" Asked the redhead. "In my room reading books."

Answered the bluenette with a trembling voice. "Oh really! And what books did you read?" The interrogation continued. Levy started mentioning the titles like "Fairy tales of old", "Hidden history of Fiore", a copy of Lucy's manuscript and even an article from a magazine "How make

a confirmed bachelor and loner to fall for you". Erza looked at her for a moment and said. "Your free to go for now, but I'll be needing that manuscript as evidence." "Lucy said to not show it to anyone." Levy whispered. "I said, I,ll be needing that as evidence!" Erza repeated herself.

"Yes, of course! I'll bring it to you immediately!" The bookworm shouted and fled the room as quick as possible. Next on Erza's list of suspects was Evergreen. The redhead dragged her to the dark room just like Levy. Both females exchanged their deadly glares. "I know we haven't seen eye to eye in recent times. That's why I think you took my cake." Erza accused the sole female member of the raijin tribe. In response Evergreen just laugh at the armored mage. "What so funny about that?" Titania asked her suspect. "The only thing I want that is yours is your title. I should be the queen of the fairies and by the way I am on a diet!" She replied with displeasure. "On a diet, Why?"

Erza looked at her with baffled face. "It's non of your business!" Evergreen shouted at her hiding her embarrassment. She left Evergreen alone feeling that she had nothing to do with it. Call it woman's intuition. So after two or you could even say three interrogations Erza was nowhere close to finding the culprit. She proceeded to talk to the next suspect whom was Bisca Mulan.

She went looking for her straight to her room. Tho she was determined to find the pastry-thief, she didn't forget about manners. So she knocked on the door first instead of breaking them down. She waited a moment ,but nobody was opening the door. It was strange cause she was certain that she heard Bisca's voice. Erza lost her temper and broke down the door. As she was storming the room she shouted. "Nobody moves!" To her eyes appeared Bisca and her animals, some were frozen in the strangest positions. "Thank you so much Erza!" The gun mage grabbed her hands. "After those roars earlier they all started to panic and I couldn't calm them. I'm really grateful to you, so what did you want with me. The scarlet detective confused with this whole left the room without even asking a single question. Still feeling out of place Erza proceeded towards the lobby. There she met Charle who was looking for Wendy. "She was somewhere around here not long ago and where were you?" Erza asked the white exceed. "I was trying to get rid of that blue cat." Charle explained to Erza.

"He liiikes you!" Please stop imitating him!" The cat shouted at the redhead. "OK! I will. An d I'll help you look for Wendy. And so they begun looking for the sky dragon slayer. I don't know if it was because of Titania's so called investigator armor or just plain old luck, but they found her in

an instant. She was hiding outside of the Fairy Hills dorm. The little girl was still frightened of Erza and her crusade. Seeing what see caused, the redhead felt a bit guilty about. She came closer to

the girl and hugged her. She also assured her that she doesn't suspect of this crime.

"Really Erza-san." Wendy spoke those words with tears in her eyes. "Yes, your innocent so is Cana, Levy, Evergreen and Bisca. That only leaves Juvia." A grin of a homicidal maniac showed on Erza's face. Wendy scared of her once more moved few steps away from her. Erza ignored that and rushed to find Juvia. And like it was with Wendy, finding the water mage didn't take so long.

Erza was facing now the person who she fought has stolen her special shortcake and probably ate it. She wasn't now the detective, not even the jury, but the executioner. She reequipped her Sea Empress Armor and proceed to punish Juvia. "Erza, what are you doing?" Asked the frightened rain-girl. "Where is my shortcake? Asked with a demanding voice the one person judge,jury and executioner committee.

- What are you talking about?

- Just admit it that you ate it!

- But I didn't!

- Then I'll have to check your guts.

- I really don't know anything about that cake!

Seeing no possibility to reason with Erza, Juvia started running away. The redhead chased her through out the whole building, leaving behind a path of destruction. Finally the mad woman cornered her victim in the lobby. "Cake! What cake? ' Cana interrupted this horror scene. "You mean the one you ate today.""So we have a witness to your crimes." Erza spoke to Juvia in psychotic manner."What the hell are you taking about?" Asked Cana. "I was talking about you Erza." "What?" Asked the armored mage in shock. Cana told her how she recently started to sleepwalk. And she witnessed her today munching a cake while sleepwalking. Hearing that the redhead fell down to her knees. She realized how stupid was her behavior and how embarrassed she was now. Everyone present at the dorm went to check what happened. After everyone was informed what occurred, they all looked at Cana. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Asked Levy who frustrated about everything that happened. Cana only said. "What! I wasn't sober then."

In the meantime Erza reatreated to her room having found the culprit, leaving the whole mess and the trembling Juvia to the others.


End file.
